The Dominant Fire Dragon Slayer
by Corevi
Summary: As Erza was awake, all she could see, hear and feel are darkness, silence and coldness. Only then to hear a mysterious voice chuckling. She was restrained with shackles and chains, what will this man do to her? Contains rape, mind break and gender bending. Not for those under 18. And this is a lemon fanfic. OOC!Natsu. NatsuxErza . A two shot fanfiction.


_AN: Hey guys, decided to write a story that has been on my mind for so long. Please note that I use 'Instinctual Writing' basically the some word were provided by my brain alone and I might not make sense in some sentence. Sorry in advance. Hope that you'll still enjoy it._

 _Unbeta-ed._

 _I'll be appreciative if you could think of a new summary to replace this shitty one. If you want to, pm me lol_

 **-Part one-**

Darkness. Silence. Coldness..

Erza could only see, hear and feel those three things. She was confused as to how she got captured; she couldn't even remember the last thing she had done before being held captive. After calming down, she decided to use her career mage experience and the first thing to do was to find out the location. As she deducted ways of doing this, only one was suitable in this situation and it was to yell. The plan was for her to yell then to hear the echoes whether or not it was in a room, cell or an underground cave because of the water dripping. After analyzing the location by the sound of echoes, she concluded that she was in an underground cave. A chuckle could then be heard. A chuckle that sent shivers to her already cold skin.

"Erza Scarlet." The voice said calmly.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" she shouted as she grew impatient and demanded for answers.

"Aren't you the one being held captive, I have no oblige to answer your question my dear Titania. But I can sure answer your last question though" he continued

"I want you"

"Huh?! What the hell did you mean, you bastard!"

"I'm repeating this one last time. I. Want. You." He replied maintaining his calm voice.

"What the hell does that mean?! Tell me and I'll take it easy on you" she replied in a menacing voice that would scare off others though unfortunately, the tone was unfazed by the mysterious man.

The voice just continued laughing, and then walked towards her, caressing her cheeks with his hands.

"What do you mean by 'taking it easy on me'? Dear Titania." It asked clearly interested by her usage of words.

"This isn't progressing any further, I will go beat the hell out of you and have you talk to me by force! Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" as she yelled the Requip spell, though it somehow was not activated as the usual due to her still shivering cold like before, this confused her even more as to how it was not working like it should.

"HAHAHA! What's that with you beating me?" he mocked her with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"W-What's going on? WHY CAN'T I ACTIVATE MY MAGIC?! ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" She yelled fuming with anger. In her mind, she had thought of giving up but suddenly pictures of Fairy Tail appeared as the members linking their arms around their partners' necks while having a good time, and that made her believe that there was hope.

Erza felt a hand caressing her cheeks once again while also feeling a hand moving in circular motion on her thighs. Even though in midst of life and death, the current situation she's currently in made her blushed deep red that matched her beautiful red hair.

"The answer to your question is that I have placed a magic restraining seal which is what you're wearing on your neck right now." He pointed his index finger to her neck showing a metallic collar with rune magic words inscribed around it.

"Oh how forgetful am i, you can't see me right? Let's light this place up shall we?" The lights began lighting up as soon as he did a snap using his thumb and middle finger.

Erza was shell-shocked after witnessing her captor, the one whom she had thought as a little brother and as her best friend. The one responsible for her being captured was none other than her surrogate little brother Natsu Dragneel.

"N-N-Natsu?"

"Yo."

"Why? Why? WHY?! WHY DAMMIT?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" she yelled clearly bubbling with rage while having mixed emotion playing in her mind.

"It was because of you"

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSU?!"

"It was because of you dating Jellal…" before Erza could yell again, he continued

"I hate it. I hate every single moment you did with Jellal. That should be me!" he explained with raised voice

Meanwhile Erza was shocked from his confession, she always knew that she loved him with all her heart, but as soon as Jellal returned, her feelings for Jellal came back and the love she had for Natsu were evaporated like water to the sun but before she could continue on in her mind, Natsu began talking again

"But now I don't need to worry about Jellal anymore" he smirked clearly enjoying the memories of him abusing _her_.

"D-Did you k-kill h-him?" she stuttered in worry, worrying that Jellal might be dead and it was all because of her. It would be her fault again as to his death.

"No."

"Then WHA-"

"I changed her gender…" Said Natsu calmly as Erza then interrupted before letting him finish (not that she knows anyways)

"H-How? A-At least you didn't kill her. B-But how did yo-"she was then cut off by Natsu snapping his finger again now showing a blue haired woman under the light,

"And I raped _her_ again and again and again until she finally submitted in being my personal use, in other words, my cum dump."

Erza stood there with emotions of shock, anger and sadness after witnessing the sight of the blue haired woman that used to be a man lying on the floor which was right in front of Erza. The blue haired woman had white liquids all over her body, her twitching mouth that was painted white and the white fluids flowing out of her cunt. There _she_ was laying on her back, eyes wide open indicating that _she_ was broken, and an abused mouth that was also opened wide with still some remnants of semen that was sprayed into _her_ mouth not long ago. _Her_ dark blue cape was still in good shape save for some torn on the upper side of the cape. Now onto the inner shirt _she_ wore underneath, it had been torn to pieces, the once high collared dark green coat with gold trimmings and heart shaped being stacked vertically that was emblazoned on the side of _her_ coat. Not to mention of the burnt loose pants _she_ was wearing alongside with the other clothing prior to her being captured. Her shown pussy was dripping white while _her_ asshole was taking the shape of a dick with the girth being unusually big. Now as the asshole slowly being reformed back to normal, a loud chain noise was heard throughout the underground cave.

Erza then tried moving towards him or now known as _her_. Only to be stopped by the chains and shackles that was being placed on her. Natsu having seen enough punched her in the gut with clearly a lecherous face looking towards the redhead.

"And now I think that's enough talking for the day, after all they say "Less talk, more action"." He said calmly, trying not to show the amount of excitement underneath the calm mask.

Before Erza could retort, Natsu clawed her shirt, now showing nothing but tattered pieces of clothing still in the air wanting to be fallen. The pinkette grabbed a hold on one of her large sized bosom and did circular motions with his hands hoping to tease her and then making her beg for him to fuck her. Erza was heard screaming loudly, trying to make him stop from doing what he's currently doing, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

The circular motion he did with his hands grows closer and closer towards her hard nipple, after finally reaching her nipples, he stopped and pulled his hands back only to see Erza frowning and confused as to why he stopped pleasuring her.

"W-Why did you stop, Natsu?" she asked desperately definitely not caring about the current situation she's in because as long as she gets her pleasure she'll be more than happy to oblige.

"What do you mean? Didn't you asked of me to stop my actions? " Said Natsu while tilting his head in a mocking way, knowing that she will try to deny him. But he decided to not waste any precious time and continued with,

"But I will continue only if you beg me to fuck you hard like I did to my personal blue haired plaything and submit to me and become my second cum dump. Only then will I consider fucking you." He said knowing that all will be going according to his plans.

 _One second…two seconds…three seconds… four seco-_

"N-NATSU PLEASE CONTINUE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO! I'LL EVEN SUBMIT MYSELF TO BE YOUR PERSONAL CUM DUMP! JUST PLEASURE ME!" She yelled impatiently clearly not taking too well at him putting an end to the most pleasureful thing she had experienced in her whole life as a mage.

Natsu smirked as he now has two personal playthings to have fun by giving him some entertainment in case he's bored. Natsu nodded and continued where he left off only taking his right hand onto her nipples placing it in between his index and middle finger while pulling it as far as it can go similarly to a stretched elastic band. While having his right hand busy, he grabbed a handful of her breast and squished it not caring if it hurts or not after all she's only his cum dump. The pleasure could be seen on Erza's face as she stuck out her tongue with saliva coming out little by little, the scene was identically similar to a dog. Natsu proceeded by kissing her not long after licking her lips indicating that he wants to have a heated tongue battle which she unhesitatingly oblige, of course Natsu wouldn't let his plaything become the dominant one. He began working on those big ass breasts and handled it more rougher than before as it was only meant to be a distraction for her.

And with that, Natsu took full control of her mouth and began abusing on the inside and outside. If Erza could describe what she was feeling, I bet that even she couldn't describe something that is indescribable as she had never experienced it before. As Natsu grew tired of dominating her mouth, he decided to exchange the 'job' of his hand and mouth. Natsu then demanded her to lick his finger as if it was a dick, He knew that if he said it as lollipop the woman will still be assuming as if it was a cock. He licked her breasts clean not missing a part and slowly made his way towards the erect nipple. Erza kept moaning as if there was no tomorrow because this was the best feeling she had ever felt in her whole life. The once feared as the Titania of Fairy Tail has been reduced to a slut wanting none other than her master. As he suckled her right nipple, sure he admits that it was quite tasty but not good enough. He then kneaded the two mounds then pressed both together, and now that the two mounds were 'combined', he took both breasts into his hands and sucked both nipples at once as it seems to be doubling the moans and pleasure. He spotted the difference, by listening the sound of moans becoming louder and louder. It has now become his favorite thing to hear,

'Her moans are music to my ears. Damn, I can't wait to fuck her sideways and other kind of positions to satisfy my needs' the pinkette thought

After a few minutes of giving all of his attention at her large bosom and her mouth, he decided to take it to the next step and started entering one finger into her pussy moving the finger up and down in a fast pace. Then, he entered two fingers this time, his speed had fastened up more than before only to hear the beautiful moans his plaything had elicited. The pinkette's pants had tightened at the sounds that were being played into his ears. Not having enough patience left, he took off his pants at in a blink on an eye maybe even the record's time, he pulled down his pants only leaving him with a black boxer briefs. Erza's eye was widening as to see the bulge in his boxers, a part of her is asking how it will fit into her cunt. Before taking off his boxers, Natsu had a tad bit of patience left and decided to tease her before fucking her till tomorrow,

"Hmm, you really want to me take off my boxers huh?" he asked mockingly at his redhead plaything. Erza merely nodded slowly which then earn a slap to her ass cheeks that caused her to yell in pain.

"I will not take a simple nod as an answer, slut. Speak." He said calmly and kept slapping her ass until she has voiced out.

"ARGH! Natsu-sama! I want your dick out! Your dick out for me to suck, lick and provide you with the pleasure you deserve by the help of my wet pussy!" she managed to voice out word by word as it was hard grunting in pain while speaking with your mind. Natsu merely elicited a small 'mhm' as to show that it was good enough.

Erza was kneeling down at the level of his crotch area, impatiently waiting for the appearance of the member that was being held captive by the boxers.

"Pull it down for me, Slut." He ordered with a firm voice. Erza mumbled a 'yes' as a reply as she had learned that Natsu did not accept gestures. As her hands were in the middle of grabbing the elastic top of the boxers, she felt another hard slap to her. Not knowing what she had done wrong, she look upon meeting the face of her master only for her to see him pointing his index finger towards his teeth. Erza understood right away and moved her face closer to his crotch then grabbing the top elastic part of the boxers with her teeth and began her way downwards. As she was now near to hitting the ground level, she took it as a sign that it was low enough to uncover her master's entire crotch; she then gazed at the giant of a dick.

There stood proudly an eleven inch cock in all its glory, with a giant of a girth that would make females wet at that instance. Erza's thought process was nothing but one sentence 'How the hell is that going to fit in me?!' Erza was lost in the gaze of this giant of a cock in front of her. Natsu seeing that her reaction was what he had expected, made his first move by slapping her ass.

He then took his throbbing cock in his left hand and began stroking himself, even while masturbating he managed to keep a calm face hiding his urge to moan. He will not be looked as a weak male.

As he was close to releasing his semen, the pinkette grabbed a handful of the red hair and started pulling it with the intention snapping out the redhead out of her lost gaze. That seemingly did the job as she screamed in pain only for him to release her hair and slapped her butt again.

"Look up, whore. Prepare yourself for a drink of your lifetime, you are not allowed to let a single drop of my semen touch the floor or you'll face a punishment." He ordered with yet another firm voice now with a hint of pleasure hiding in the firm tone. Fortunately for him, Erza was too focused on the twitching and throbbing cock in front of her. All she could do is to let out a hum hoping that Natsu will not slap her ass again. Natsu understood and launched his eleven inch cock towards the mouth of his whore that was forced open by him.

 _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._

The sound of her gulping the liquid can be heard quite clearly as Natsu smirked while having a thought of which was,

' _Quite the drinker I see, not even letting some semen out after me cumming for almost 3 minutes. She is sure different from the blue haired woman I did. Jellal couldn't even last thirty seconds after me releasing, that was why I sprayed my semen to her body as to not waste my precious baby making juice.'_

Natsu then felt the climax of his never ending release. It has been nearly five minutes and was even more surprised to see Erza only letting out a few of his uncountable cum. Natsu smiled as he saw a tired looking red haired beauty on the ground laying down with her arm supporting her head.

 **She was truly broken.**

 _Okay guys that was part one of my two shots FT fanfic. Did you like it? Review please. Final chapter will go on Sunday only if there are a lot of positive reviews. If not it will be posted on Monday or Tuesday as I will have to go and practice my writing skill if it was that bad._

 _01/22/2017 : Since my schedule is tight, i have to delay the second part of the two shots by a day or two, so it will be hopefully posted on either 01/23/2017(MM/DD/YY) Or 01/24/2017. Sorry i have to prioritize my life first haha. Cya!_

 _-CV(Corevi)_


End file.
